


Surprising Your Boyfriend

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [65]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meme, Memes, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Social Media, Surprises, TikTok, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: just discovered the naked tik tok and Buck would most likely think it is the perfect prank on an unsuspecting Eddie. When Chris is over at his abuela's or at a sleepover, Eddie and Buck are hanging out when Buck decides to make his move. Feigning a bathroom break Buck divests himself of his clothes and has his phone open as he goes back to Eddie. He's expecting his best friend to freak out, what he gets is Eddie getting this hungry look on his face as he slowly stalks towards Buck.*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Surprising Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like the idea of them not together if buck tried this so they've been together for a bit and then I got an idea that I couldn't stop so this happened

**_Surprising Your Boyfriend_ **

It was an ordinary day for the two of them. Buck and Eddie had a weekday off together after a long time of schedules not lining up for them very much. 

They saw each other at home and they saw each other at work. They had a lot of time with each other now that Buck had moved in with the Diaz boys. 

But it had been a while since they had time to just themselves with most of what they needed done errand-wise finished. They could enjoy their time together sitting and watching a movie after a few matches and a nice brunch, maybe go jogging.

Eddie looked at his watch. They still had three hours before having to leave so they could try to beat traffic as best they could.

"I'm gotta go take a leak. But when I'm back, get ready to be spanked, maybe in more ways than one." Buck winked.

Eddie laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it. I'll dedicate my win to my boyfriend." He teased.

Buck squinted his eyes before taking off to the bathroom.

He didn't actually need to use the restroom. Well, not in the way that he'd said at least. 

It was a stupid trend that he wanted to get in on now. It was the perfect time to do it too.

They were definitely about to get some sex into their time left.

Maybe Eddie would jump up or pull Buck down on the couch and they'd start right there.

Buck stripped out of his clothes. It didn't take more than seconds.

All he had to do now was walk out naked into the living room and record Eddie's reaction.

Buck turned on his recording and aimed his phone at the mirror to show that he was naked then winked before raising a finger to his lips.

He opened the door to walk into the hallway and get Eddie.

This was going to be so fun. Eddie would probably give him some hungry eyes and call him over to join him on the couch.

Buck would turn off the recording and they'd make out before undressing Eddie and moving into the bedroom together.

Buck rounded the corner slowly.

* * *

Eddie had a great plan. 

He was going to surprise Buck. 

Now was the perfect time.

He got ready while waiting.

Buck's footsteps could be heard after the bathroom door closed.

"Surpri-" the word died out.

Buck stood there stark naked, baring it all for his boyfriend.

Eddie was down on his knee.

"What are you doing?" Buck asked Eddie before seeing it.

"Why are you naked?" Eddie replied with the box forgotten.

"I was- were you about to-?"

Eddie got up and looked at Buck's hand holding his phone.

"Are you recording?"

Buck hit to stop it and tossed his phone before turning to him.

"I- Eddie. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that- oh my God. Eds." 

Buck's eyes couldn't stop traveling between Eddie's eyes and his hand holding the box.

He's been moved in with them for coming up to a year now. 

Eddie grabbed his forehead.

"This is so us." Eddie shook his head at the current events.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it."

"I do like it. I like you Buck. But, I wanted to propose to you without you recording my stupid confused face at what happened." Eddie signed.

"I won't post it. I can delete it. It was just to have some fun. But- did you mean it?" Buck asked.

"Yes. For being really smart that's a dumb question to ask." Eddie looked Buck in the eye.

"I feel a little underdressed for this kind of thing." Buck joked, a smile enveloping his lips.

That's when Eddie shook his head and did something crazy.

He put down the box before taking off his clothes too.

"There, now we're both naked."

Buck laughed at that. "Thanks."

They were both as they were. Scars. Tattoos. Birthmarks. Everything on full display.

"Now." Eddie took a breath. "Evan Buckley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes. More than yes Eds." Buck said getting down on his knee.

Eddie took Buck's hand.

Buck pulled him in for a kiss.

"This isn't what I expected." Buck said from where they were embracing on the floor.

"Not how I planned it either." Eddie said with a grin. 

"But it's definitely better." Buck nodded as he kissed Eddie again, and again, and again.

It really wasn't a surprise that they made love right there. Or moved to their bedroom after.

They had time to clean and get washed up and dressed.

What Buck didn't expect was for the others to find out so quickly.

As it turns out he'd accidentally hit send to the others.

They thankfully didn't see him naked so much as saw what he was doing and how Eddie was.

At least they didn't have to waste effort on a cover story about how Eddie had proposed. Well, not the ones closest to them.

Christopher was never getting anything other than the tamed and toned down version.

* * *

And that is the story of how Eddie popped the question.

It was a surprise for them both.

  
  



End file.
